


Bugs- Part 1

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: This particular hunt… Isn’t for you. One of your worst fears come alive this hunt. Will you be able to get through it? And where the hell is John?





	Bugs- Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is part one of season 1 episode 8. Feedback is appreciated.

“How is your shoulder doing?” Sam asked while he read a newspaper in the front of Baby. You and Sam were waiting for Dean do get done with whatever he was doing in the bar at 11 at night. You decided to stay outside with Sam since it was a nice night out. You knew whatever Dean was doing in there and frankly, you didn’t want any part of it.  

“Doing better. I can move it now but no heavy lifting for me for a while at least.” You said, laying across the backseat.

“That’s good,” Sam muttered, silence enveloping you two. Without Dean there, it felt weird to sit in silence because he was always talking to one of you. But it gave you time to think. It gave you time to think about Dean.

You knew last night when you were burning some bones, you two had a moment. You weren’t crazy; you saw it in his eyes. He felt it too but he never brought it up. You’ve been in love with the man since you were 14-years-old. Ever since he saved you from your first hunt, you were smitten with him.

Only Sam knew of your little crush but you wouldn’t be surprised if other people saw it. For a smart man, Dean was very oblivious to the fact that you can’t stop staring at him. He was a work of art but you couldn’t let him know.

“You know, while Dean and I were off doing the hard work, we had a moment to ourselves. In front of the fire, which seemed so perfect.” You suddenly said.

“That’s good, right?” Sam asked.

“It should. I wish it was. But that’s all it was: a moment. He doesn’t feel the same about me. But it seems like whenever I get a chance to tell him how I feel, life gets in the way. It makes me wonder if we’re supposed to be friends and nothing more.”  

“Y/N, listen, when I met Jessica, I thought she was way out of my league and I thought I didn’t have a chance with her, much like you. But then I realized that I wasn’t going to be happy unless I made changes. If you want to be happy with my brother, make it happen. You can’t sit around and wait for it to happen on its own because then it’ll pass by and you wouldn’t get another chance.” Sam lectured you. You sighed and drank his words in when you saw Dean walk outside, waving a wad of cash around.

“Maybe one day. Right now, we have more pressing matters to deal with.” You sighed. Dean got inside the car and smiled, showing off his wad of cash to you and to Sam.

“You know, we could get day jobs once in a while,” Sam said, still reading the newspaper.

“Hunting’s our day job and the pay is shit.”

“Yeah, but hustling pool? Credit card scams? It’s not the most honest thing in the world, Dean.”

“Well, let’s see: honest or fun and easy,” Dean held out one hand to represent honesty and the other to represent fun and easy. The fun and easy outweigh the honesty by a long shot, according to him. “It’s no contest. Besides, we’re good at it. It’s what we were raised to do.”

“Yeah, well, how we were raised was fucked up.” Sam shook his head.

“Hey, sweetheart, how is your shoulder doing?” Dean turned and looked at you. You loved how he cared about you all the time.

“Really good. I had the best nurse.” You winked at him.

“Come on, I’m no nurse but if you wanted to be one, I have no problem with that.” He chuckled. Of course, his mind went into the gutter. Times like these, you would blush and take what he said and analyze it over and over again. But Dean was the kind of man to make these jokes to anyone so that is why you didn’t let it get to you.

“Sam, you’ve been reading that paper for a while. You got anything?” You changed the subject.

“Maybe. Oasis Plains, Oklahoma - not far from here. A gas company employee, Dustin Burwash, supposedly died from Creutzfeldt-Jakob.”

“Huh?” Dean asked.

“Human mad cow disease,” Sam said the human term for it and not the medical.

“Mad cow, wasn’t that on Oprah?”

“You watch Oprah?” Sam asked, looking at his brother in confusion. You looked at Dean and watched as he became embarrassed and you giggled.

“Oh, all the time. He loves her.” You teased him, smirking as Dean sent a glare to you.

“Okay, okay, so this guy eats a bad burger. Why is this our thing?”

“Mad cow disease causes massive brain degeneration. It takes months, even years, for the damage to appear. But this guy, Dustin? Sounds like his brain disintegrated in about an hour, maybe less.”

“Okay, that is weird,” Dean said, staring the car.

“Now it could be a disease or it could be something nastier.” You said from the backseat.

“Alright, Oklahoma. Man, work, work, work, and no time to spend my money.” Dean shook his head and pulled out of the parking lot.

“You can spend it on me.” You said sweetly, batting your eyelashes at him, joking around.

“Whatever you want, sweetheart.” You smiled and sat back in the seat. You wished this car was made with seatbelts. Every time Dean drove, you were sliding around back there. You were glad you were already in Oklahoma. All you needed to do was get a motel for the night.

* * *

“You sure this is the place?” You asked Sam as Dean pulled up to a building with the words ‘OKLAHOMA GAS AND POWER COMPANY BUILDING’ on the side.

“Yeah, this was the address where we can find Travis Weaver.” Sam got out of the car and he looked at you and Dean before walking over to the only man that was seen in the place.

“Travis Weaver?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, that’s right.” You got a good look at him and smiled nicely when he looked at you. Beneath the scruff, there were dimples and he looked cute with dimples.

“Are you the Travis who worked with Uncle Dusty?” Dean chuckled.

“Dustin never mentioned nephews and a niece.” He looked at you.

“Really? Well, he sure mentioned you. He said you were the greatest.” You said with a smile.

“Oh, he did?” Travis smiled.

“Listen, we wanted to ask you… what exactly happened out there?” Dean asked.

“I’m not sure. He fell in a sinkhole, I went to the truck to get some rope, and, uh… by the time I got back…” Travis shrugged.

“What did you see?” Sam asked.

“Nothing, just Dustin, but he was bleeding from his eyes, ears, and nose.”

“So you think it could be this whole mad cow thing?” You asked.

“I don’t know. That’s what the doctors are saying, though.”

“But if it was, he would’ve acted strangely beforehand, like dementia or loss of motor control. You ever notice anything like that?” Sam asked.

“No, no way, but then again, if it wasn’t some disease, then what the hell was it?” Travis squinted since the sun was in his face.

“You know, can you tell us where this happened?” Sam asked him.

“Yeah, if you go down this road and make a left, you’ll see all kinds of construction going on. We’re building a new housing development and the one that’s not being worked on is the one where it happened. By the tree.” Travis nodded.

“Great, thank you, Travis.” You smiled and walked away with Sam and Dean, heading off in that direction. You saw all kinds of men working on the houses inside the development. You looked around your surroundings and saw some pretty nice houses but the place where you stopped at, a section was covered with police tape and an unfinished house behind it.

“What do you guys think?” Dean asked, approaching the sinkhole.

“I don’t know. But if that guy, Travis, was right, it happened pretty damn fast.” Sam added.

“So, what? Some sort of creature chewed on his brain?” Dean wondered, ducking underneath the police tape. You ducked under as well, shining the flashlight you took with you and looked inside.

“No, there’d be an entry wound. Sounds like this thing worked from the inside.” Sam said, getting under the police tape and next to his brother. Dean found a coil of rope and picked it up but you didn’t seem to care or fit the pieces together fast enough.

“This looks pretty small…” Dean thought out loud. Both brothers slowly looked up at you and your eyes widened.

“Not just no but  _hell_  no.” You scoffed, looking at Dean.

“Sweetheart, you’re the only one that fits.” Dean tried to reason with you.

“No! You know how afraid I am about bugs. I can’t have them on me. I’ll panic.” You looked at him.

“Fine, I guess we can pack it up and leave, risking a lot of people’s lives. But that’s okay because you’re afraid of bugs.” Dean shrugged, walking away slowly.

“Give me the damn rope,” You snapped, snatching it out of Dean’s hand and tying one end of it to your waist. “Don’t you dare drop me.” You glared at him and let out a shaky sigh, sitting down and putting your feet in the hole.

“I won’t let anything happen to you,” Dean assured you. You stared into the hole and saw all different sizes of roots sticking out, making the hole look 10x scarier. You whimpered as you were lowered into the hole, tense just about anywhere a person can be tense. You used your flashlight to see where you were going and to see what was on the walls in the hole. You saw dead beetles on the side and you almost threw up.

“I hate you so much right now.” You said to Dean. Your nose was filled with the Earthly smell but there was something else that you didn’t know. You looked around you and saw about a couple dozen of the same exact beetles and you knew you would have to take one to examine it. You whimpered as you shakily reached out and pinched its tiny leg in between your fingers.

“Dean, pull me up!” Dean did as you asked him to you and when you were up, you practically threw the dead beetle in Sam’s hand. You visible shivered and glared at Dean.

“I lost all respect for you.” You dusted yourself off and stomped to the Impala. You didn’t mean what you said but you were grossed out. You got in the backseat and took deep breaths so you didn’t puke all over Dean’s car. The boys followed you and got inside, Dean driving off to god knows where.

“So you found some beetles. In a hole, in the ground. That’s shocking, Y/N.” Dean said.

“Before you want to be a smart ass, there were no tunnels and no tracks. No evidence of any other kind of creature down there. You know, some beetles do eat meat. Now, it’s usually dead meat, but…” You sighed, looked at Sam.

“How many did you find down there?” Sam asked.

“About 2 dozen.”

“It’d take a whole lot more than that to eat out some dude’s brain,” Dean commented.

“Well, maybe there were more?” You said it like it was a question.

“I don’t know, it sounds like a stretch to me.” Dean shrugged.

“We need more information on the area; the neighborhood. Whether something like this has ever happened before.” Sam declared.


End file.
